1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bias; circuit suitable for use in a semiconductor integrated circuit or the like, for biasing the semiconductor integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bias circuit, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2-268010.
This type of bias circuit is provided between a power source potential line and a ground potential line and is composed of a current mirror circuit, etc. The operation of a next-stage circuit having switching means such as a MOS transistor, etc., is controlled based on the output current of the bias circuit.
A semiconductor integrated circuit makes it necessary to reliably operate even when a power source potential changes abruptly. Further, the bias circuit also needs to stably supply a predetermined potential to the next-stage circuit.